Like You Hate Me
by hyst3ria reserve
Summary: Jacob comes to Edward's house to confront him about leaving Bella for months without warning. What happens instead might surprise him. -EdwardxJacob-


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any characters in it._

**_Author's Note:_** _This is my first time at writing JacobxEdward, so it's probably a ltitle rocky. I tried, though :D_

_Based mostly off of Seether's "Fuck Me Like You Hate Me". Music = Inspiration. :D_

_Wow, so many smilies. :D haha. Enjoy! Reviews would be nice. (note: I suck at author's notes)_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I slammed him down on the bed, hovering over him, my lips pressing roughly against his neck. I could smell the sweet aroma of the thick blood running through his viens, pulse throbbing under his dark skin. All I could think about was how delicious he would taste when his warm blood hit my tongue. My mouth was almost watering with desire. I let my tongue slip out and slide up his neck, directly over his jugular. He gasped quietly, chillbumps rising on his skin. I chuckled, lightly grazing my teeth over his throat. He whimpered, shivering under my touch.

"D-don't..." he begged, his voice barely audible. I snickered again, raising my lips to his left ear, licking the inner curve. His thoughts were going against his words terribly. _Please..._ they told me.

"Why not?" I breathed, planting a ginger kiss on his earlobe.

"Just... Don't..." his voice was shaking almost as much as his body. _Please... I want you so bad..._

I sat upright on his body, palms flat on his chest, propping myself up. I smiled sadistically, tracing one finger down his torso, stopping at his belt buckle. He whimpered again, shifting uncomfortably underneath me. His eyes were cloudy with lust, looking up at me in the most sensual of ways. "You're forgetting I can read your thoughts, pup." I stated, hooking my finger just below his waistline.

_Shit._

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that came after I read his latest thought. His eyes shifted from side to side, obviously embarrassed. _Fuck off, leech. Quit reading me. I'm not a book_, he thought harshly, glaring dead at me now.

"Why don't you say that to my face instead of my mind?" I suggested, leaning down until our faces were mere inches apart. He shuddered and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Big mistake.

My lips locked against his throat once again, my tongue massaging his dark skin. He moaned softly, the chillbumps returning against his skin. I sucked and nibbled his skin, but was careful not to draw blood. I wanted to torture him a little bit longer before I gave in to my deepest desire. His quiet cries of pleasure were making it almost impossible to contain myself. I felt his hands wrap around me, nails digging into my back. I groaned against his neck, breaking contact for a split second before my mouth crashed against his, tongues fighting for dominance. He knew my back was my weak spot.

_I love you so much..._ he thought, tangling his hands in my hair. I smiled against his lips, but said nothing. He was so weak, it was almost cute. Soon, I found myself wondering why I waited so long to be intimate with him like this. I'd always had thoughts of him, sometimes even imagined it was his lips on mine when Bella kissed me. There was something about him that she just couldn't compare to. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Edward," Jacob panted, "t-take me. Please."

I grinned, amused by the teen's sudden command. I looked down into his dark brown eyes, heavy with passion and lust. "What do you mean 'take you', pup?" I asked teasingly, knowing very well what he meant.

Jacob glared up at me again, "Damn it, leech, you know what I mean."

I couldn't resist reading his thoughts again. I was curious to know what he was thinking, what he _really_ wanted.

_God damn it, quit teasing me... I need you._

I decided to quit torturing the shifter and roughly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him up into a hard, passionate kiss. My tongue darted between his lips, quickly exploring the inside of his mouth, wrestling with his own tongue in a fight for dominance. My free hand ran down his bulky torso, slipped under his pants and boxers. He gasped when my cold fingers wrapped around him, squeezing gently. "Edward... God..." he moaned, leaning his head back as the pleasure took him over. I rubbed up and down his length, grazing my thumb over the tip of his head. He cried in ecstasy, sweat beads forming on his forehead and neck.

"You like that, Black?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe.

He moaned, "_Yesss_...."

"You want more?" I questioned, my tongue running along the curves and dips of his ear.

"_Yesssss_...."

I took another peek at his thoughts, my curiosity nearly killing me.

_Please... God I'm about to pop, please.... Fucking leech..._

"For someone who wants me so badly, you sure do insult me a lot," I joked, still nibbling on his ear.

He growled, "Why do you keep doing that?"

I gave him a casual shrug, "Make sure you aren't plotting my death."

Jacob snarled at me, and I couldn't help but think back to the old saying "if looks could kill". I grinned at him again, giving his shaft a good squeeze. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned, leaning his head back again. He made the most delectable expressions when the passion took him over, I could hardly resist him.

I took my hand completely out of his pants, resting it on his thigh, rubbing his sensitive skin through his jeans. He let out a quiet whine, his eyes looking up at me in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

"God, you're bipolar." I laughed, rolling off to lie next to him on my large mattress. "One second you're all 'grr, angry werewolf', the next you're all 'wahh, why'd you stop'. Make up your mind, puppy."

The growl that errupted from his chest was the most unhuman sound I'd ever heard in my life. He thrusted his body against mine, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head in one swift motion. He was straddling my waist, his hardened length pressing down on my own. I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from moaning. The look in his eyes was one of overpowering lust and a small burst of anger. He grinded his hips down on mine, our manhoods rubbing together through our jeans. We both let out quiet, involuntary moans.

"What do you want from me, pup?" I asked, looking up at him from under my lashes.

"I..." his voice trailed off, his teeth pulling against his bottom lip. "I don't wanna say it."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of... Embarrassing." a soft shade of red painted his brown cheeks, his eyes darting to the floor.

I chuckled and took another look at his thoughts, wondering what could be so vulgar to make a werewolf blush.

_I want you to fuck me like you hate me._

I smiled wryly, quickly leaping up and pinning the wolf on his back against the mattress. "Your wish is my command." I growled, my hands quickly snapping his belt and pulling it from his pants, slinging it in the floor. He gasped, but didn't protest as I yanked his pants and boxers off, flipping him over on his hands and knees in front of me. It didn't take me long to remove myself from my snug jeans and ram myself inside of him, arching my back and moaning loudly as I was enveloped in his tight warmth.

"Shit, Edward..." the shifter yelped, his large hands grasping the quilts on my bed. Normally I would have asked him if I'd hurt him, and quickly pulled out. Actually, I probably would have used lubrication to start out with. But he wanted me to fuck him like I hated him, and that's what he was going to get. Rough, merciless, vampiric sex. The best part about it was that I could give him exactly what he wanted. Jacob was a werewolf, which meant he was equally as strong as I was, which meant I wouldn't break him by going to hard or fast.

I pulled out of him the slightest bit before slamming back into him, going as deep in his body as I could. He hissed, his knuckles almost white against the covers. My hands grabbed his hips, pulling him down on me as far as he could go every time I thrusted into him. My moans were filling the room, but all I was getting out of Jacob were sharp gasps and pants. That just wouldn't do. I lifted my hand up between his shoulderblades, dragging my nails down his back, pulling a loud groan out of the wolf. "Moan for me, Black." I demanded, returning my hand to his hip and thrusting into him again.

"Edward," Jacob cried, throwing his head back in pleasure.

He was tight, tighter than any of my other partners. He brought me true ecstasy, a whirlwind of passion and pleasure and lust and... I hated to say it, but, love. I'd had deep feelings for Jacob since the day I met him, back when Bella had first moved back to Forks. I disguised my feelings as a burning hatred to keep Bella from finding out. I knew he felt the same. I read it in his thoughts every time I saw him. I secretly wished he would say something about feeling the same about me, but he never did. Not until that day, when he came to my house to confront me about leaving Bella for months and then randomly returning.

"You fucking leech," he'd said, "how could you fucking do that to her? What is wrong with you, are you disabled or something? Mental?"

I had simply laughed it off, shutting the door behind the angered wolf and walking towards him slowly, seductively. He hadn't moved, just stood there, staring at me in rage. I got so close to him I could feel his heat on my skin, tingling as our temperatures clashed. I planted a kiss on him quicker than he could react, and he didn't protest. We both knew how bad we wanted it by then, how bad we wanted each other. I read it in his thoughts.

Coming back to reality, my hand snaked around his robust waist, grasping his length again. I pumped him in rythym with my thrusts, still using my other hand to pull his body against mine. He moaned and squirmed wildly under me, tensing up and squeezing the life out of me.

"E-Edward," Jacob whimpered beneath me, "I-I think I'm-I'm gonna... Gonna..."

"Hold it," I growled, pulling out of him violently. I had one more thing I wanted to do to him before I finished him off. Something that would show the world he was _mine_.

I flipped him back over, straddling his waist like he had me earlier. He looked up at me with heavy eyelids, his body quivering from pleasure. I leaned down, pressing my lips to his neck again. I opened my mouth wide, my teeth pushing against his throat, threatening to draw blood. I didn't want to bite him without his consent, so I paused, reading his mind to see what he thought of my actions.

_Is he gonna bite me?_ the young wolf thought in a panic, _is he really gonna bite me? Can't that kill me? Isn't that illegal?_

I chuckled softly against his neck, removing my teeth from his skin. I pushed myself up to look into his big, brown eyes. "I won't, if you don't want me to," I said with a soft voice, to assure him this was his choice, "but it's not going to kill you, werewolves are immune to the venom of vampires; and I don't think 'illegal' is the right word. 'Forbidden', maybe, or 'wrong'. But that doesn't matter to me," I paused, gathering my thoughts for a long moment before uttering the next four words, "I love you, Jacob."

"Do it," he whispered, "I want you to."

I slowly moved my lips back to his neck, kissing his sweat drenched skin. I thought about how this night had started out as a purely sexual action, a quick relief for our bodies, a simple fling. I found myself wondering what would happen between Jacob and I after this. I pondered how our lives would play out after I claimed him as my own.

I sunk my teeth into his flesh, his warm blood filling my mouth almost instantly. He yelped, his hands clawing at my back. He tasted delicious, an electrifying combination of rich sweetness and sharp saltiness.

Not removing my teeth form his throat, I aimed myself at his tight entrance, pushing back into him, slowly this time. He moaned my name again, his voice shaky, "_Edward..._"

I thrusted in and out of him slowly, passionately. I might even go as far as to call it making love to him. I kept my mouth on his neck, his rich blood spilling against my tongue. I was careful not to drink too much; I didn't want to drain him completely. After a few more moments, I released him, sealing the wound with a soft kiss.

_This is so perfect,_ Jacob thought, his face twisted with pleasure, _he's... Everything I've ever wanted._

We continued for a few more moments, moaning each other's names, panting and gasping and groaning until we both came to our climaxes at almost the exact same time. It was magical, the best feeling I'd ever had.

I pulled out of him, rolling onto the bed next to him. It wasn't long before he curled up against me, nestling his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around me like I would vanish if he held me any looser. I hung my arm around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." Jacob whispered, a yawn following the statement.

I smiled, "I love you, pup."

* * *

_What do you think? Craptastic? Brilliant? Tell me in a review :D Hahahaha._

_Much love(:_


End file.
